1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a method for making a bokeh image, more particularly to an electronic apparatus which enables a user to easily make a bokeh image in various concepts and a method for making a bokeh image thereof.
2. Related Art
Recent development of an electronic apparatus and image photographing technology has enabled easier photographing of various images by using various image photographing apparatuses and electronic apparatuses having an image photographing function.
In particular, there are increasing needs that a user wishes to not only photograph a subject but also photograph an image with various effects, and add various effects on an image of a user.
Among the effects, there may be the out-of-focus effect. The out-of-focus effect is a method, while photographing a subject, of exactly setting a focus on a subject to make the subject photographed clearly, but not setting a focus on a background other than the subject, in order to concentrate a focus on the subject. Especially, while photographing an image with the out-of-focus effect, an area photographed with light may have a bokeh effect.
However, as to the conventional bokeh effect, the technology that is mainly used involves a filter that is mounted on a lens whereby the shape of an area where light is photographed is changed by changing a shape of the filter. Using this technology, it is only possible to realize a bokeh image including only one pattern in one image.
Therefore, there has been a need to photograph an image having various bokeh effects.